


Normal is Boring

by Anne_Middelkoop



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Middelkoop/pseuds/Anne_Middelkoop
Summary: Alex lives in a foster home. Her mother died when there was fire in the house and her father died in a plane crash. Her brother is the only one left. What will happen when she and her twin brother, Jax, meet their new parents who happen to be soccer players?---------------------------------------------------------------Ashlyn and Ali are one of the best soccer players in the world. After the World Cup in France, that is coming up in a few months, they are going to retire. They want kids and a happy life. But what if the kids come a little sooner than expected? What will they do and how will they handle things when they play soccer and have kids?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. Alex isn't Alex Morgan, it's another one, just a random name. I realized later the name wasn't the best to choose.... But, that's too late now ;)  
> P.S.S. This book is also on Wattpad, but at this site come the more updated versions of the story, where the most faults aren't in the book anymore. So, you can read it there too.

**Alex's POV**

I don't feel like myself. My foster parents know it and Jax knows it too. Ashlyn's words and music are the only things that make me feel like I can be myself. Like I'm having nightmares and I keep waking up in the middle of the night. Nightmares about my parents' dead. Nightmares about the future. Nightmares about people not excepting me for who I am. For who I want to be.

When I'm laying awake in my bed, I always know I can't go back to sleep. So I go to the beach to clear my head.

I miss my parents. Dad died when I was around two years old, it's now nearly fourteen years ago, he was coming back from a work trip but his plane crashed. I don't really remember him, only from the photos that are made. My mother died almost a year ago. There was a fire in our house, my mom told me and my brother to run, but she was too late. Now I'm in a foster home. We are waiting for adoption.

Everyday I miss my parents. Even my father. What if they had lived? Where would we live now? Are Jax and I ever going to get adopted? There are too much questions popping in my head?

It's around 6.00 A.M. I decide what I'm going to the beach. It's a short walk, about a mile.

I change in my shorts and a soccer shirt. It's my Krieger one.

I love her and Ashlyn the most. They are one of the best players, even when Jill Ellis thinks not the same, I adore them. They are the one who stimulate me, even though I didn't ever get to meet them. I hope I can meet them one day.

After I have changed in my other clothes I get my phone from the charger put in my earbuds. I open Spotify and go to the playlist with my favorite music. It's a lot of rock music. I love the Dutch band Kensington, but also Alter Bridge and Editors. Other people at my school think they make bad songs, but their music gives me chills. Kind of weird when there a lot of guitar sounds and some people singing. But when there are guitars I like it.

I walk to the beach. I live in Satellite Beach. It is a little village in Florida. It's kind of funny that Ashlyn Harris is born and raised around here. I never saw her, but maybe I will meet her once.

The weather is nice. In shorts an a tee shirts, it's nice. There is a little bit of wind and there aren't any clouds. I'm in deep thoughts when I arrive at the beach. I'm thinking about my future. Will I get a new loving family? Will I get a partner and kids? Will I play for the USWNT? Will I do what I want to do?

There are a few people surfing. The waves are high and the water is clear. I love watching them, I don't have the money to buy a surfboard, so I just watch them.

I love to see people having fun, loving the weather and enjoying their free time.

I concentrate so much on my music and the surfing kids and parents, I don't even realize that someone is sitting next to me. It's a woman. She has short hair and a lot of tattoos. Next to her is her surfboard. It's a blue one, light blue.

I don't pay attention to her. I'm in my own little world. A world where people are loved, women's soccer is a world sport and there is peace and LGBT acceptance. When my favorite song comes on, my eyes begin watering. Storms is a song by Kensington. 

Kensington is my favorite band. They are Dutch and make rock music. Storms is a song that's on their fourth record. That's the record that's one of the most populair. Storms is one of the songs that slow, the singer is singing and he play his guitar really quietly. Live, I think, it's one of the best bands ever and Storms is one of their best songs live. I never saw them live, because they aren't really famous in the States, they never played here. In Europe they are more famous, one of the most famous bands at the moment. 

I let the tears fall in silence and just look at the ocean.

I begin crying even harder when the unknown woman next to me begins to rub my back.

She says a few things I can't hear because she is whispering.

"Hi, kid. It's okay. Let it all go. It's okay", she says.

I look up in her eyes and I'm shocked. "Never thought I would my idol here",  I say while crying and I put a little smile on my face.

It's Ashlyn. My idol. My everything. I get to finally meet her in such a nice state of well-being. Not.

She pulls out my earbuds and she just hugs me. I feel home for the first time my mom died. And I can say that was a long, long time ago.

I just cry in Ashlyn's strong and tattooed arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashlyn's POV**

The kid in my arms is crying. It's a beautiful young girl. I think she is around the age of fifteen. She is wearing soccer shorts with number 24 and the National team jersey of Ali.

Did she break up with her boyfriend? Did she just has a terrible day? Did she hear really bad news? I don't know. All I can do now is just hug her, make her feel comfortable, ask how her day is.

Maybe the last option isn't the best, her day isn't good, I think so far. Otherwise she wouldn't be crying in my arms.

This aren't the 'I'm so happy to see you' tears.

This are tears of pain. Of not feeling okay. Of being hurt. All I can do is listen to her. Maybe give some advice to her.

The girl looks in my eyes. She has wonderful blue eyes. I wipe her eyes.

"Hi." She says. 

"Hi." I answer her with a sad smile on my face.

"What I just said, never thought I would meet you here. I'm sorry for bailing my eyes out."

"It's no problem. I may be a soccer player, but I like to help people. Can I do something for you? I can just listen, give you advice or just do something with you."

The girl is struggling with making a choice. I see she wants to talk, but she doesn't seem to completely trust me.

"I saw you surfing. I have always wanted to surf, maybe a strange question after crying by eyes out, but yeah..."

"I can teach you how to surf, sure. I did just surf for a few hours before a saw you. It looked like you could use some help. I have superpowers they say, sooo... You want to surf?"

She looks complete surprised by my answer, she is chuckling at the joke I made.

"Super Harris, here she comes! Yeah, lets surf. I don't have something to wear in the water." She laughs.

"Just take off your shirt. I will take sure you have new shorts after. Let's go. Who is the first in the water wins." She takes off here shirt and stands in her shorts and sport bra.

And after that we are running to the ocean. She is fast, maybe even faster then Baby Horse.

I just want to make her feel home, safe and happy how home has to be. It looks like she is having a hard time with being herself. I feel sorry for her, I know how it is to be struggling. I do it everyday and I will probably for the rest of my life.

Now, start mission make the unknown girl happy. Maybe we can talk for a bit or just surf. What she wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex' POV**

After waking up early, being in the water and learning to surf was nice.

Ashlyn doesn't really care that she doesn't know my name, she just wants to comfort me, I guess.

We talk a bit about the World Cup in France that is coming in about a few months and cracking bad jokes about Coach Ellis. We all hate her, don't we? Well, at least a lot of the USWNT of 2015 are back on the team, if they haven't retired like Abby or Lauren. The team is playing the final on my birthday, it would be nice to have a gold medal as birthday present, I say out loud.

Ashlyn laughs when I say that. "You think I'm funny?" I ask her. Ashlyn begins to laugh even harder. I don't know why.

When I look away, I feel to arm getting to my legs.

I scream, not long after that I'm upside down on Ashlyn's back. "Don't you dare, kid. I don't even know you name so I'm gonna call you Baby Kriegs."

"Ashlyn, let me go." Yell I in her ear.

'Only if you say that I'm the best goalkeeper and the kindest person you ever met."

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris, let me go." I yell again. 

"Nope." I sigh.

"You are the worst goalkeeper." She begins tickling me. Oh oh. I'm laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Okay, Mrs. Harris, you are the kindest person I did ever meet and you are the best goalkeeper the world has ever seen."

"Thank you, Baby Kriegs, what a kind person you are."

"Now let me go, goalkeeper", I say laughing. With that she lets me go, thankfully.

We walk out of the water en look at the sunrise.

"You can call me Baby Kriegs, but my real name is Alex. Why Baby Kriegs?"

"You look a lot like Ali. You have the same dark hair and that killer smile you have." "You are smitten, you know, can I call you Ash by the way?" She blushes when I say she is heads over heels.

"I fell pretty fast for Ali, yeah you can call me Ash. No problem." She answers my question. 

She looks kind of uncomfortable and she changes the way of the conversation.

"How are you?" I don't know how to answer this question.

When I think about today there are so many kinds of emotions today.

"When I forget about the rest of the day, just all the things here, on the beach, I had the most wonderful day", my eyes begin watering and Ash put an arm around me. "Take you time." 'Since my mother died I have never had such a nice day if you forget about the beginning of it. It's only around 9.30 AM."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I see in Ash's eyes that she wants to help me.

"Yeah, I think that's an idea."

"Do you want to sit here or at your house, at my house, I don't care."

"This place is nice, I love the water. I like the sound, it's a calm place, a place to think about everything."

"I love this place too, when I have off season or a weekend I can surf and relax at this place. It's a calm place. I love it."

"Is it creepy that I feel like you're one of my best friends? I feel like I know you for ages." I tell her. 

"I think I'm open-minded and I like to help people. I saw you here when I came out of the water after surfing. I just knew you could use some help. It's a plus that you loved me before you even met me." She chuckles.

"Yeah, you are one of my biggest inspirations. When I'm sad or just feel like I need some positive spirit, I watch your games or interviews on YouTube."

I see her deciding in her head if she could ask me something.

"Can I ask you some questions? So you don't have to tell your whole story. You can say when you feel safe or something. You can answer what you want, if that's okay. I want to know you for a little bit."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Should I go to the deep stuff or just the simple things?" She asks me. 

"I don't care, when I'm with you I feel like I can do everything." I look up at her, she has a smile and begins blushing. She is cute. 

"That's positive. Thanks. Uhm... Why were you here at the ocean, just looking at the sea like a kind of ghost?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Jax' POV**

I wake up around 10 AM.

It's summer so the sun shines through my curtains hanging in the room.

I get out of bed and walk to the living room.

I am in my boxers, but I don't care. They see the same when I walk on the beach.

I watch some TV and notice that I'm hungry.

Sam and William aren't home, they had to go to work. They are our foster parents, we are waiting for somebody to adopt us, meanwhile we are staying here.

I walk to the kitchen, there is a little note.   
 _Hi Jax. I'm at the beach. I have my phone with me. You can call if you need me. Love, your sister._

So Alex is at the beach. I wonder why she is here.

I make some food and check my social media. Nothing special on Twitter or Instagram.

I decide to go for a little walk to the beach with our dog.

Vancouver is her name, it's a labrador. She is around three years old. Alex named her after the place where the USWNT won their World Cup gold. She loves them, they are a big inspiration for her.

"Van, let's go for a walk."

She barks, she is cute when she does that.

I get her leash and pet her on her head when she sits down.

Mom learned her to sit down and do some tricks.

We walk to the beach.

It's Vancouver's happy place. She loves it. Running after her little soccer ball. Swimming in the sea. It's a dog that loves water, that's for sure.

It's not busy at the beach so I let her walk without her leash. I wonder if I will see Alex here, maybe she walked back to the house, did go to the soccer fields or did go to do some shopping, not the much of the shops are opened at this time.

She is a little off the last few days.

Maybe because mom's anniversary is coming a few weeks. It would be our first year without her. We were really close, we told each other everything. With Alex she would go to the beach, go shopping or just make the trip with the last money we had. Mom worked really hard to make sure me and my sister had a happy life.

We had a happy life. We had a loving mother and an always happy dog. Vancouver is one of the things that make Alex happy when she feels sad or fucked up.

Van sleeps often in Alex bed, although Sam and William don't like it.

While I'm in deep thoughts Vancouver begins barking and runs away.

She runs to a woman and a young girl. They are asleep on each other. The girl is cuddled in the woman. Cute.

The girl is about sixteen years old, the women looks begin thirties.

Vancouver doesn't listen when I call her. I run after her, but she is already licking the girls face.

The girls wake up and I hear the young girl is saying something. "Vancouver!"

Huh, how the hell does she know the name of my dog? When I come closer I see it's my sister. "Hey Jax, nice to see you too." Alex says with sleepy eyes. 

'Hi.' The women next to her is slowly waking up. "Oops, Baby Kriegs, we fell asleep."

I'm kind of uncomfortable, because I don't know the woman. Alex chuckles at the look in my eyes and the woman next to her. "Oh, sorry. Uhm... I'm Ashlyn Harris. Goalkeeper for the USWNT and Orlando Pride."

"Hi, I'm Jax, Alex' twin brother." I say. 

How the hell did my sister end up with the best goalkeeper in the world, on a beach, falling sleep and cuddling. "I see you are wondering what the hell happened here, come sit with us, we will tell you the story together, I think." Vancouver is laying on Ashlyn's lap and she looks comfortable. I decide to listen what the girls have to say.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali's POV**

Ash was going to go to the beach and do a little surfing today.

I woke a up a few minutes ago and decide to call her. Maybe we can get some lunch or go do something with the team or with our friends. '

"Hi babe, how are you? Are you at the beach?"

"Yes, I am. I made some friends, so I'm just talking. Why did you call?"

"I thought maybe we could go do something with some friends or the team?" I say to my girlfriend. 

"I would like that. Can I bring Alex and Jax. Their foster parents aren't home today and they have nothing to do today?"

"Sure, how old are they?"

"They are both sixteen, they are twins." She answers my question. 

"Can you ask them what they want to do?" I ask her. 

'Sure.' I hear them talking and laughing. Ash is funny, I know.

'They don't really care, the weather is nice. Maybe you can come to the beach, go hiking or just hang out at our house."

"Sounds nice, I will come to the beach. I will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Love you!"

"Bye, love you more!"

With that I hang up and come out of my bed. I get a text from Ash. I bet she forget to say something.   
 _Hi Babe. Can you bring two pairs of shorts and shirts with you? Alex and I did go surfing, well I tried to learn her, haha. Thnx, ly._

I reply that I will do that.

I bring two of Ash' shirts and shorts with me and get Logan. Logan is our dog, Logan is the same breed as Luna, Kyle's dog. She is way too cute and we are spamming all our social media with her.

While I walk to the beach I listen some music, I love the pop music and some upbeat.

I text Ash when I'm almost at the beach with the question where they sit exactly at the beach. She replies that they sit for at the right side. I think I know where they are, but I had to go search for a brown labrador. Jax had the dog with him, she said. 

It's not long before I see them sit together, the labrador is laying on the girl's lap, I think that's Alex.

She has brown hair and she is wearing shorts and a sport bra. Behind her lays my Pride jersey. On the shorts is the number 24.

The boy next to her has brown eyes, and long brown hair. He is wearing some jeans and a To Write Love on Her Arms shirt.

Ash is in between the girl and the boy.

"Hi babe. Hi Logan. Long time no see." Ash says. 

"Hey. How are you all?"

'I'm okay', the girl replies. The boys says he is good.

"So, this are my new made friend. This is Baby Kriegs. Baby Kriegs, this is my girlfriend Ali." I blush, I will never get enough of Ashlyn calling me her girlfriend.

"Sorry for Ashlyn, Ali, my normal name is Alex, but Ash calls me Baby Kriegs because she says we are a lot alike."

"Oh, ok. Ash loves nicknames.' 'I'm Jax. I'm Alex' or Baby Kriegs', what you want to call her, brother."

"Ok, nice to meet you all. Who is this cute boy on your lap Alex?"

"This is our dog, Vancouver. She is around the age of three." She laughs.

"Does she have the name Vancouver, why I think she has it?" I ask the kids.

"I don't know what your thinking Ali', say Jax and Alex at exactly the same time. I laugh.

"2015? World Cup? Canada? A kind of gold medal and a cup?" I reply with a smirk on my face. I will never forget 2015 in Canada. What a ride it was.

"Yep, sure. Good way of thinking", replies Ash. She is petting Logan, she loves Ash a little more then me. Bad for me. 

" I brought some shorts and shirts for you, babe."

Ash gives me a kiss on my lips like nothing happened. Hopefully nobody saw it, we aren't out as a couple, that's for after the World Cup. We want to keep the attention on the team, not on us as individuals. The kiss, that's her way of saying 'thank you.'

"Alex, do you want some new shorts or a new t-shirt." I ask the girl next to Ash. 

"Yeah. These are wet from the water."

"Which one do you want? I think you have the same size as me and Ali. I have only black soccer shorts, but I have To Write Love on Her Arms or a Nike one. Baby, that's yours." Ashlyn says.

"I know Ash, I couldn't find another one. I was in a kind of rush, I wanted to see you." I blush when I the last words. 

Alex decides for a TWLOHA shirt, because it was Ashlyn's, I bet. 

I learned that Alex is a huge fan of the Orlando Pride and the USWNT, but she has never watched a game in the stadium because she hasn't got enough money for a game.  Maybe we can do something about that.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex' POV**

After Ash and I changed in our dry clothes, we decide to go for a walk. We do some never have I ever, and ask each other questions about everything.

I learn Ashlyn and Ali are more than seven years together, since 2012. Before that they were good friends. I learn that Ashlyn came out at the age of 15, but Ali a few years ago. I tell them that I never had a boyfriend or girlfriend. I tell them too that I play forward for my high school. Jax tells them that he plays goalkeeper for his clubteam.

Vancouver and Logan are playing and annoying each other. It's a fun walk.

After our walk we go to Ashlyn and Ali's house, I didn't know they literally lived three miles away from our house. Well, William and Sam's house.

I almost forget that it are the players of the USWNT and the Orlando Pride. I feel like it are good friends, not the famous soccer people.

We settle on watching a film, so we are laying on the couch, with four people and two dogs, watching some random film on Netflix. It is some horror shit, so Ali is cuddled with her head in Ash and I am cuddled in Vancouver. Jax is sitting on the floor.

Ash and Jax are enjoying the movie, Ali and I are just cuddling and half falling asleep, when it doesn't scare the heck out of us.

It was a nice and crazy day. I met my idols and had one of the best days of my life.

I hope there are many more days to come.

When the film ends, I'm watching Ash and Ali, they are a cute couple. They are perfect together.

"Someone who feels like a sleepover?" Ash asks.

I answer that I probably a good plan, because I am really tired. I also don't want to go to our foster parents. They won't even notice that we aren't home.

Ash is going to get us some food and Ali says she is going to change is something comfortable.

While Ash and Ali are doing their own thing, Jax and I think it is a good idea to text William and Sam, maybe they miss us when we aren't home, probably not.

Jax texts them; _Hi. Alex and I are sleeping over in Ash and Ali's house. We will be coming home tomorrow somewhere. Bye. Goodnight._

We don't even care to explain who Ash and Ali are and where they live, because we don't care.

We just want a living and caring family, not two parents who aren't even home or care about us.

We are just two fifteen-year-old kids, we live alone, but sometimes their 'parents' are home.

I told Ash, I think, all the things where I go through. My mother, my foster parents, the fact that I don't always feel like I'm a girl and that I think I'm gay, all the things.

I have the comfort with Ash, she just knows what's going on. I really love her for that. And I know her like 14 hours.

Ash comes back with the food, she did bring some Mexican food, Ali is back from changing her clothes.

"Are we seeing you without mascara, you must love us already", jokes Jax. He knows Ali is never showing up without her mascara.

"Haha, you funny smart ass. No, I'm tired as fuck, so I don't care about my make-up", she replies sarcastic.

"You cute when you are tired or angry babe", I hear Ashlyn whispering. Ali blushes. Cute. 

"Let's go eat the food." Says Ash. 

Well, bon appetit. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Jax' POV**

We decide to sleep with all of us in the living room.

Two big mattresses are laying in the room. Ash, Ali and Alex lay on one, I have the other one for myself.

Alex lays with Ash and Ali because she had a panic attack. I don't know why, the only thing I know is that Ash had her arms in the air and my sister began panicking. I didn't know what was happening but Ali comforts me, Ash said she could handle Alex. I feel sorry for Alex, I don't know what to do. At some moments she just has a panic attack. But she is with Ashlyn now, so it is all kind of good.

It's almost creepy how Ashlyn always knows what to do if Alex has something. They know each other like 17 hours, but they go together so well. After a few moments of thinking I fall asleep. 

I'm wake up from something licking my face, other something is standing on my chest. It's actually really scary.

When I open my eyes a little bit, I see that it are Logan and Vancouver. Ali and Ash are laughing, they are laying on the mattress with Alex in their arms. It's cute.

"Did you walk with them already?" I ask them whispering.

"Nope, we woke up a few minutes ago from that little scary monster there." She means Logan.

"Vancouver was laying at my feet. So yeah. Can you walk the dogs? I don't want to wake your sister up." Ali asks. 

"Yeah, sure. Ash, do you have a shirt for me?" Ashlyn always wears men's clothes, so that's nice. "Sure, in the closet in my and Ali's bedroom. Third door on your right hand." I walk to their bedroom, pick a t-shirt and soccer shorts, and get the leashes for the dogs. 

While I'm walking with the dogs, I notice how crazy it is that we are staying or having a sleepover, how you want to call it, with the best soccer players in the world.

They are going for Ash's second, Ali's third, World Cup. Ash and Ali are one of the starters and they announced that it will be their last World Cup. After this they are going to retire, they said. They wanted kids, at least Ash. They didn't announce that they are a couple, but they don't hide it anymore. They live together, have a dog, they do everything together. Could they be less obvious? 

The way Ash looks at Ali, and vice versa, it's a 'I love you so freaking much, you deserve the world and more' look.

It's not like they walk hand in hand or are kissing the whole time when they are together.

They are the best soccer players, and my and my sister idols. And we are just two kids from Florida, who had a different life then other people. Maybe that's why we can do this. Just doing the normal stuff with the soccer players for the USA and Orlando Pride.

When I walk back into the house, Alex is up. She sits on the ground, looking out over the ocean. Ash is standing behind her. They are talking.

I wonder where they are talking about, but I think I can better leave them alone. Ali is sitting in the kitchen, calling somebody. I don't know who.

So I decide it is the best to go to play with the dogs. They just ate and Logan has some toys. I call them and go to outside with a soccer ball. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashlyn's POV**

It's a few weeks after Alex and Jax came over and we did some other fun stuff. The last weeks were hanging out, a lot of texting and some other sleepovers.

It's nothing I do normally with my fans, if you want to call them that, but there is that bond between us. Ali said the same after they left our house.

It almost felt like our little family.

The World Cup is in a few weeks. We have been training with the USWNT and the Orlando Pride. My mind is everywhere, but not with the World Cup. I feel sorry for Alex.

She is really struggling with everything. With being herself. With her foster parents. With the dead of her parents. Jax seems like he can survive on his own, but Alex. I decide I could maybe talk to Ali about it. I want to help them so bad. 

"Alex?"

I call Ali Alex when Baby Kriegs isn't here. Her official name is Alexandra, so I just started calling her Alex when our friendship began. Her family does it too.

"Yeah babe."

She is sitting in the kitchen. It's a place where she likes to sit when she reads a book or something.

"Can we talk? Nothing serious." I'm kind of nervous, I don't know what she thinks of my little idea. 

'Sure.'

"Hey, Ash, what's up?" She asks me when she walks in the living room. 

"I feel sorry for Alex, I want to help her and her brother so bad."

I told Ali a part of the story when Alex said that was okay, so could Ali help her too.

"I know babe. I want to too."

I have a idea popping up in my head. 

"When do you want kids?" I blurted out.

"Uhm... When we retire, so in like a few months." We decided we would start with adoption and later we would try on our own.

"How old do you want them?"

"I don't really care, when I am a mom, I am a mom."

"I feel like Jax and Alex are kind of our kids.

"Yeah, I feel so too. They are literally almost every day with us, when they don't have school or something different.They come to us when they have problems or when they need help with school. They eat here in the evening and go to home.They are kind of children, you're right.' She chuckles.

I feel like Ali doesn't really get my point.

"Babe, do you get my point?"

"Uhm... Kind of. You want to help Alex and Jax, you want to be a mom, and that makes that you don't really focus at the World Cup in a few weeks", she says.

"Babe, uhm... What I try to say is, uhm... That I want to adopt Alex and Jax. How do you feel about that?" She kisses me and whispers

"I would love too." I almost start crying.

"I thought kind of long about that, sooo... What's the next step? Do we wait after the World Cup or do we just call them now?"

"Let's call them now, I know in which situation Alex is, she needs our help, she is so much better when she is with us, Jax says, but Jax seems to take care of himself."

"Let's call them then", I say.  

After searching which number we had to call, we decide to make the phone call.

"Let's do this, Ash." She clicks the green button for calling, we wait for someone to take the phone. The phone is on the speaker, so I call hear and talk and help Ali.

"Hallo. William Jones. How can I help you?"

"Hallo, Alexandra Krieger and Ashlyn Harris here. We were looking to adopt the kids that you have in your house at the moment.

"You mean Alex and Jax Brown. The twins." The person answers our question. 

"Yep.'' I say, popping the 'p' in the end. 

"Okay, would you like to come to the house to talk in private and do all the other things." 'Sure, now or when do you want?"

"I'm home at the moment, so if you can now, it's possible", the man replies. 

"Ok, what's the address?"

"162 Washington Street, in Satellite Beach."

"Nice, me and my girlfriend will be there in a few minutes." I reply.

"Okay, thanks. Bye." "Bye." He hang up.

"Okay, let's do this babe." I give Ali a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you so freaking much, you don't even know."

"Love you more", she says.

"Isn't possible. Should we go now, if we don't go I don't know if I'm able to leave the house in a few hours or be able to walk", I wink. She just blushes and walks to the front door. 


	9. Chapter 9

******Alex' POV**

"Alex. Jax. Can you come outside. We have two women for you here", Sam yells from the living room.

Why? Why are there two women for us? I begin slightly panicking, where is Ash when I need her? Okay, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. 

"Jax? Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm coming", I yell back, panicking.

I walk outside.

There are two women sitting with their back to Jax and me.

They remind me of Ash and Ali, but why should they be here? They go to France for the World Cup in five days.

"These women are looking to adopt you and Jax. So behave", Sam whispers in my ear. To Jax she does the same. Jax and I look to each other and I grab his hand.

"Let's do this, little sister."

"I am only five minutes younger, you smartass." I laugh. H

e always teases me because I'm a few minutes younger. We are twins.

What will happen when they adopt us? Do we have to move, or can we live here? Would we ever see Ali and Ash again? Breath in, breath out. Repeat. 

"Hi Baby Kriegs. Hi Jax." I'm kind of shocked. What the fuck? The women are standing behind us at the moment.

"Ash? Ali?"

"What are you doing here?" My brother asks them. 

"We were looking for the twins that are here with their foster parents, we would love to adopt them. Do you know where they are?" Ash is joking, I'm sure.

"Okay Ash, stop joking, why are you here?" I say annoyed, she isn't funny at the moment.

"We were here to speak to your foster parents and sign some papers. If you want to only", Ali replies.

"Which papers?" Jax says.

"Your adoption papers", Ash replies casually, like it's nothing.

"What?" I yell with tears in my eyes. 

"Do you want us to be your moms?"

The only thing I can think of to do is jump is Ash' arms and cry. I never had a mood change so fast.

"Are you freaking serious?" I ask them to make sure they are not joking, you never know. 

"Yes, Al, we are."

"Thank you, thank you so fucking much." I have seen Jax crying at mom's funeral, but by now he is crying in Ali's arms. Cute. 

After a few minutes of crying, all four of us, we have some serious stuff to do.

The packing, the last names, traveling stuff, stuff for the USWNT etc.

"Jax, Alex, uhm..., do you want your old last name, or Harris, or Krieger. You can choose, we don't care."

"I really want another last name, when I say my full name with last name, it remembers me too much of our mother", says Jax.

"Same for me. Jax, Harris or Krieger?"

"Let's do Harris then, for as you two get married and Ali gets Ashlyn's last name." He adds a wink at the end of his sentence, Ash and Ali end up blushing, I am laughing.

"Okay, hi Alex Harris, hi Jax Harris. You have to be my son and daughter", says Ash.

"Yeah, we are your children, forever. So don't leave, ever."

"I'm not even going to try, my love." Says Ali with tears streaming down her face. The same for Ash and me. Jax has also the tears in his eyes. 

This is my family. This is our family. Forever. And they aren't going to leave. Ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little bit shorter. Sorry for that guys. I thought this would be a nice ending to this chapter;). Sorry, not sorry tho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex' POV**

While we are heading to our new home, I'm thinking how our life is gonna head in a whole new direction. People may know me as 'the daughter of'.

Ash and Ali may win the World Cup, they are flying to France in five days. It's, strange, if that is the good way of saying this.

I'm happy that William and Sam let Vancouver go with us. Vancouver, Jax and I are in the back seat.

All the things we need are in the trunk of the car, like our clothes and school stuff. When we arrive at our new house, we decide that Jax and I walk with the dogs and Ash and Ali are going to unload our stuff. 

"How life can change is a few seconds, huh?" 

"Sure, it's in the better for us. I know they will love us forever and we love them already so freaking much, even though I'm so fucking scared of that's going to happen in the next months, day or even years." I reply.

"So, Alex Harris, how does it sounds?" He changes the topic of the conversation. 

"Pretty good, what do you think, Jax Harris?" He laughs, "Love you two too, little sis."

"I wonder where we will go when the World Cup is."

"I don't know, maybe we are home alone, do we go to family or we go with them."

"I would be nice to go with them, it will be their WWC, so yeah. You will never know."

"I'm going to ask them when we are back home."

"We are already calling it home, but it feels so natural." We are talking over all the little things and the changes that will happen. For us it's helpful we haven't got any contact with our family, so that is one of the things that we don't have to do. 

"Hello to you too Logan and Van."

They are way to happy for seeing them only ,I think they want food, it's around 7 P.M. After they are feed and we have dinner, we are brainstorming over all the things we have to do. Ash wants a styled bedroom for me and Jax, so that's on the list.

"Do you have a passport guys?" Ali asks.

"Yes we have, why?"

"Then I will text Jill with the statement that we need two places more when we fly to France", Ash replies with a big smile on her face.

"I love you so much, you don't even know." I hug them while my eyes water, I let the tears fall a few seconds later.

"Tomorrow we will get you some stuff, you will need some USWNT merch and other stuff. We live in Florida, in France the weather will not be that good I think. Ash, can you ask Dan for two times the home and away jersey. Jax, Alex, which names do you want on your back?"

"I want Harris and Krieger on the back, if that's possible.' I reply. 

"Sure. Jax, you?'

"Uhm.. Harris and Lloyd on the back please."

"Do you want a goalkeeper or a player jersey for Harris?" "Goalkeeper", reply Jax and I at the same time. We laugh.

"So Ash, did you hear that?" "Sure, I will text him, I will say that he can pick some other stuff too, like scarfs, hats, hoodies and shirts. They are really nice, they shouldn't have a problem with it, I think."

Jax whispers in my ear that they are spoiling us. True.

"Ali, can you mail Nike too for some stuff, I will do the same with Umbro."

"Jesus Christ, where comes all the need from to spoil us", I joke.

"You are my kids, don't forget that."

"It feels all a little unreal you know, a few weeks ago you were just two people which I never thought I would meet, ever. You know, the World Cup matches you are playing, will my first games in a stadium ever."

"Not your last girl." I laugh at the fake voice where Ash is talking in. It's all going to be okay. I'm gonna be okay. We are gonna be okay. It's okay. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Jax' POV**

I wake up in a strange bedroom.

It's after a few seconds I realize that it's my new house. We slept in Ash and Ali's room.

I have a new family. My moms are Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger, never thought that would happen.

Today we are going shopping, Ash said we should have some new clothes. Some comfy clothes for in the plane, some soccer clothing and suits or other fancy clothing for when we have media shit to do.

It's nice that Ash is a tomboy, I wear practically the same, only I'm a boy, she is a grown woman. Well, sometimes she is a little kid.

My sister has the same style as I have, and we are around the same size, so we often wear each other's clothing.

It's around 9 A.M. so I decide to go to the living room. When I'm in the living room I see that the dogs are walking around for a little bit and that Ali is sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jax, how did you sleep?" 'I slept really well, thanks for asking. It's possible to sleep with four in one bed. Where are Alex and Ash?"

"They are getting us some breakfast, Alex said she would come with because she knows what you like to eat. They will be back in a minute, while they are getting some food, you can shower if you want." "Sure, thanks." "See you in a minute."

When I'm changing in new clothes, I hear Ali talking.

I think Alex and Ashlyn are home. I'm wearing soccer shorts, surprise, and one of my favorite shirts, a shirt of the rock-/metalband Alter Bridge. They are from Orlando or something and I think they are one of the best bands nowadays.

Alex loves them too, when we were in the car with mom, we were always jamming and laughing on their music.

I walk downstairs and see Ash and Alex are home. I did hear it right.

"Good morning sis, hey Ash."

"Morning to you too Jax."

"You did get some food?"

"Sure, some sandwiches and coffee. Let's eat and drink it outside. The weather is nice."

"Duh, we live in Flordia, mom', I say. I walk outside. Ali, Alex and Ash are looking at me like I have three heads and five arms.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask. I only see Ali tearing up, I ask why she is about to start crying. She gives me a hug and whispers that I called her mom.

That's the moment that I realize that I said that. Oops. Sorry not sorry. "Wow, I didn't even notice it until now. Never thought I would be the first one to call one of you my mother." I laugh.  "So I'm mom?" She whispers, I think because she doesn't trust her voice at the moment. "Yeah, you are. I love you mom." We just stand outside hugging and crying. Hugging my mom.  

**Alex' POV**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ash is referring to mom and Jax hugging and crying in each other's arms. I decide it's a good moment to call her my mother too, mostly because it slipped almost a few days ago, this morning it slipped almost too, when we were going to get some food.

It feels all so natural, like it's meant to be.

"It is, mama." Ash tears up and gives me a kiss on my head.  "Let's join the hug, my daughter." 

I mouth a 'I love you' to mama.

We join the hug and stand there in each other arms as a family.

"A nice start of a shopping day in the Harris and Krieger household..." I whisper, I hear some chuckling. I'm funny, I think. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Ash' POV**

Ali and I are laying in bed after a quite interesting day. We went shopping and the morning was emotional. We are cuddled in each other.

"So we are official moms, babe."

"Now we are called mom, that's the difference."

"I love our kids so much."

"Do they get my place in you top 5?", I joke.

"They get a solid second place, I'm sure nobody can replace you. Not even our kids." I give her a kiss, she is the woman of my dreams and she will always be. 

 

"Did you sleep well?" I ask my son, he nods. 

I'm sitting outside with some coffee, Ali is sleeping, she was very tired. Jax comes outside with his cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yeah mom, how did you sleep?"

I laugh. "Let's just say your mother kept me awake this night."

He laughs too and answers that we were quiet this time. I laugh even harder. He can be funny. Sometimes.

"I can be quiet son, your mother is a whole other story."

"That's what I heard yesterday", my daughter is standing behind me with a little smile on her lips.

"Talking the dirty here?" She asks me with a smirk. 

"Mom began!" Jax says.

"That's something that I can believe', she laughs.

"Kids, can you come sit next to me? I have something to ask you two."

I see them looking at me confused, but they come sit next to me. I'm kind of nervous, they are the last ones I ask for permission, not that I planned this or so.

"Uhm..." I begin. "You know I love your mother with whole my fucking heart?" They reply that they know that very, very well. I chuckle thinking of last night. They know that vey, very well. "Okay, well, I was planning on asking her something. I thought it would be nice to have all as last name Harris. Soooo, yeah." I chuckle.

They hug me without saying something, I guess that's alright and knew what I was talking about.

"When do you plan on proposing to mom?"

"When we are in France. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure, we would love to", they reply at exactly the same time. I explain my different kinds of proposing, because I don't know if we will win or are going home earlier then we hoped. They say what they can help with playing some guitar and singing, they are pretty good at it, I can say. After that we kind of talk about everything. Serious things, not so serious things. 

"Ash? Jax? Alex?"

"Yeah mom? We are outside." I notice we are sitting here around two hours.

"Hey babe, how long are you awake?" I give her a kiss on her head, she comes to sit in my lap. I wrap my arms around her. 

"A few minutes now." She mumbles. "You were tired after tonight's activities?" I wink and laugh. "ASHLYN HARRIS!" 

"You are cute when you are angry or so."

"Ash, our kids are here." She says, kind of angry. 

"I know, let's just say they heard something." She blushes.

"Sorry not sorry." We laugh.

"Mom and dad texted me, they want to come over before we go to France in three days."

"Oops. they don't know about our little family, do they?"

"Nope."

"Mom, maybe we can hide upstairs and you make a comment about us being upstairs or so."

"Genius plan son." I reply. 

"When will they be coming?"

"In a hour."

"Fuck, let's eat."

"Ash, no cursing in front of them.' We laugh. Ali is looking at me with a kind of angry look in her eyes.

I give her a kiss and walk to the kitchen to make some sandwiches.

'Does she have her period or so?' I hear Jax say. Alex, Jax and I are laughing really hard, Ali is just looking like we have five hands and 4 feet. Funny. And cute. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Ali's POV**

I'm nervous, my mom and dad are coming over, but they don't know Ash and I have two kids now.

It's kind of funny, we are parents, but they don't know. We didn't even ask or inform them.

Alex and Jax are upstairs in their rooms. They are waiting until we ask them to come down.

I don't know how my parents are gonna react to the news.

We are sitting at the couch, Ashlyn is sitting next to me. Waiting until my parents are here. We are watching some European soccer, Olympique Lyonnais vs Wolfsburg, the UWCL final. It's three to two. Morgan did play here, last season she came back to the NWSL, to the Thorns with Allie, Kling, Christen and Tobs.

The Thorns became for third time NWSL champions last year.

This year it's very close. We, the Pride, and the Thorns are very close for the battle of the first place. After a few years using play-offs and all that kind of shit, we are now only using the regular system, like they do in Europe. 

While we are talking about some soccer stuff, the doorbell rings. Nervous I stand up, Ash gives me a kiss and says some comforting words, then I walk to the door.

“Hello, Alex.”

“Hey mom, hey dad.”

I give them a kiss on their cheek and welcome them in the house. We sit down in our living room.

“How is life? Ready for France?”

“Sure, we are going to crush them all.”

I laugh.

I totally forgot about Vancouver, so my parents are looking at her like they are crazy.

“Do you have a new dog?”

“Yeah, her name is Vancouver, she is around 3 years old, adopted from a new foster station in town. We were kind of busy, so we forgot to tell you.”

“Kyle is gonna be so happy with an extra dog for Luna to play with, they are kind of the same size I think.” My mom says with a exciting voice and a big smile on her face.  

Luna is Kyle's dog, it's the same breed as Logan, Logan is a few years younger only.

“Do you want to drink something?” I ask. “Sure, some water please.” They answer.

Ash is going to get them their drinks, I talk a bit with my parents about soccer and France.

After talking for a good ten minutes, I think it's the good moment to get our son and daughter to us, downstairs.

“Ash, can you get Jax and Alex please, they are upstairs, I think.”

“Sure.”

Ash walks to the stairs. A few seconds later I hear my girlfriend yelling to them and see the confused look in my parents eyes.

While Ash is getting some drinks, Jax and Alex are coming downstrairs. I see they are wearing the Pride jersey we bought them with Harris #24 on the back.

“Jax, Alex, this are my parents.”

“Hello, Ms. and Mrs. Krieger. I'm Jax Harris.” I try not to laugh, really hard.

“Hi, Ms. and Mrs. Krieger. I'm Alex Harris.”

“Ash, I didn't know you had a part of your family here. You could tell us that, then we would meet up another time.” My mom says with a worried look on her face. Ash, Alex, Jax and I begin laughing because she doesn’t get what we mean to say.

I decide to break the news, because my parents are looking even more confused after we began laughing.

“Mom, dad, this are your grandchildren.”

“Huh?” They say at the same time.

“These kids are our daughter and son, Jax and Alex Harris.” I tell them

“What the hell?”

My mother is looking really, really confused at the moment.

“SURPRISE!” We yell and laugh our asses off.  

“It looks like it was a good surprise babe.” Ash whispers in my ear. She is standing behind me with her hands around my shoulders. My mom and dad have stood up and went to hug us.

“Ali, you are not doing this to us again after this.” Dad says with an amusing smirk mixed with confusion on his face.

“Nope dad. I would love to have you around for a longer time, not having you dying after a heart attack.”

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger! Don't do that do your dad.”

“Sorry mom, you had to see the confusing look in his eyes when Baby Kriegs and Jax walked in.”

“Oh, and that dog. That was our dog when we lived with our parents until a year ago, we took her with us in the foster home, and now she lives here.” Alex explains, kind of forgot the point of our second dog. Oops.

“You have some explaining to do my dear.” Mom says. We laugh. Oh oh, it's gonna be a long, long day.    


	14. Chapter 14

**Jax' POV**

We are laying in bed. We are all laying in our mom and mama's bed. We decided it was a good plan, after this whole day of explaining and having fun as a family.

"When are we going to meet your family mama, and the rest of the Kriegs family?"

"Uhm... I don't know. Would you like to meet them before the World Cup? They live a few minutes driving away." Ash answers.

"Sis, what would you like?" I ask Alex. 

"I don't care, maybe tomorrow, so we can pack our bags etc. the day after tomorrow. When do you fly to France?" 

"I will call them tomorrow, we can do a barbecue or something. They all live in 3 hours of driving. The day after we fly at like 9 P.M.  So that isn't a problem. We have enough time. We are flying to NYC, there we will meet the team, from there we will fly to France." Mom answers.

"Nice, tomorrow your family I will call them in the morning. As far as I know they can or will come."

"Other things we need to do?"

"Fans and media? I prefer to do not do that through the tabloids etc." Alex says.

"Sure, maybe we can make a nice family photo with the dogs and us and post that on social media with a nice caption."

"Sounds good, I think we can do that after the World Cup or something. I prefer to have all the attention on the team, not on us, you know."

"Yeah, no problem. I agree with you. Further things we need to do?"

"Nope." I answer.

"Time to sleep?" They ask.

"Goodnight."

I wake up in our moms's bed.

Alex, mom and mama are cuddled up. I decide to climb out of the bed and take a picture of them. They are looking very, very cute. Never thought I would say that about three women laying in bed.  _(Hint, hint.)_  

I decide to take a run with Van and Logan. They love to run with me, I do it like once or twice a week.  _Hi mom, or who is reading this at the time. I'm going for a run, maybe I'm back now or so. The dogs are with me, don't worry. Xxx, Jax._

Normally I run to the beach and back, let the dogs do a little swim while I'm doing some stretching.

Today is the same.

The sun is rising, it's around 6.30 AM, so it's not busy at all.

I have my camera with me, don't ask me how I run and have a expensive Canon with me, so I make some nice pictures. Maybe Kyle can help me someday, when we have met him, he is a professional photographer and does things like that.

I love taking photos and making music. I made a few months ago a bunch in a soccer game while Alex was playing, there were a lot of nice photos taken. I will ask mom to ask Kyle someday to help and do some stuff together. 

I hope I can still have some time with Al. We love writing music and making music. We play guitar and I play piano too, we sing together. The drums are something that Alex can play too, she isn't a prof, but she loves it. We are like a mini-band. We do some covers from bands we love, sometimes we upload them to Youtube for people to watch. We upload not all videos, sometimes we film and edit but we like to keep it to ourselves. Like Home Again or Storms by Kensington, The World Can Wait by Waylon, Starlight by Slash and Myles Kennedy or Blackbird by Alter Bridge. It are songs that we really really love and have a special meaning to us, or one of us. 

Kyle seems to be a nice, really hyperactive, funny and handsome men. I watch his Youtube videos, often mama or mom were in it.  I loved it and I watch them still. "Vancouver? Logan? Come, we are going home." They come to me and we walk back to the house where everybody is still asleep. I decide to watch some movies until mom, mama and Alex are awake.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Ashlyn's POV**

When we are all awake I decide to call and ask my parents to come over. Time to announce to them they are grandparents.

I laugh at only thinking about their reaction.

"Hi mom. ... Yeah, I'm good. ... Haha, we are going to crush them. Sure. ... Would you like to come over today before we go to France? ... Nice, see you in a minute or so. ... Love you too."

"Babe, they are coming over in like a few minutes, so you have to hurry a little bit."

Ali was showering, we had already eaten. Jax and Alex are outside, playing some soccer with the dogs.

I love watching them, Jax and Alex are good soccer players. It's funny to see Jax frustrating about the fact that Alex is way better then he is.

After a few minutes a feel two arms around me.

"Hi."

"Hey love." I say softly. 

"They are cute together." 

"Our little family."

''When would you like to inform the team, the staff already knows."

"Before we inform the fans at least."

"I agree."

"When do we do the fans?"

"After the World Cup or so. No stress and that kind of bullshit."

"Sure, maybe we can announce our kids when we are in the airport. I would like to do it face to face, you know." I give her a little peck.

"I love you so fucking much Al. You don't even know baby."

"I love you more."

"Not possible gurl." I laugh.

The doorbell rings a few minutes after that.

"Time for a little surprise my love." I reply that I'm ready, time to shine. 

After a short talk in the hall, we move to the living room. I ask if they want something to drink. They want some water and juice.

They didn't even notice the kids outside with the dogs, I'm happy the dogs aren't barking. When that happens the whole surprise isn't a surprise anymore.

We told Jax and Alex that they can randomly walk in the room and say something like 'hi mom' for example. What they like or think it's funny. I'm kind of nervous.

What if my parents don't agree? What if they think I'm or we are bad parents? What if my kids hate them? I'm deep in my thoughts over my own childhood when I bring the drinks to back to the living room. When I walk by the window outside I wait a moment and watch my kids and pets play outside. I have a beautiful family with a hopefully soon to be fiancé. Just as I'm sitting at the couch with my parents and Ali, Jax and Alex come walking in. My parents doesn't see them, because they are with their back to them.  

"Hi mom. Hi mama. We are going to walk with the dogs." Jax says. I see the smirk on my children's face and the shock and confusing on my parents' face. This is going to be interesting. Really interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

******Alex' POV**

Ashlyn's mom has a funny face when she is confused. Ashlyn's dad is looking at us like we are monsters, maybe we are, but that's for another day and time.

My brother and I walk to our moms and sit with them.

"Not going for a walk?" Mom asks.

"Nope, we walked with them an hour ago or something. So nope." I pop the 'p' at the end of my sentence. Mama is laughing.

"Guess we have something to explain, don't we?"

"Sure, you have something to explain my daughter," Ashlyn's dad says. I laugh.

"Oh oh, here we go", I whisper in Jax' ear.

I see Vancouver and Logan coming to us. I say to them they can come with us on the couch, so we are with 4 people and 2 dogs on one couch.

"So, who will begin with explaining this uhm story or what you want to call it." Ashlyn's mom says. We laugh. I reply that I will begin.

"Let's start in the very beginning. A few weeks ago I was awake kind of early, so I decided to make a walk to the beach, you know, just casually, nothing special. There where some people surfing, the weather was nice, a little bit of a wind, the sunrise was coming, kind of perfect you would say. I decided to sit in the sand and watch the people surfing, while I was listening to my favorite band called Kensington. Maybe you know them, Dutch rockband, very nice. You should give them a listen. Well, when we were with our birth parents or foster parents we didn't have enough money for surfing gear, but I have always loved watching the people surf in the ocean. With my mom I could sit for hours at the beach just watching the people surf. I was in a kind of a bad mindset or how you wanna call it, so you know. Mama, do you wanna tell what happened next? I think it's better in your perspective."

"Sure, so I was surfing that day. I saw a girl, Alex, sitting at the beach. Ali was sleeping in, the weather was nice, so time for a long surf session. I was a few hours surfing at that time, so I decided what I could use a short pause before continuing my session. The girl was looking kind of bad, sorry kid." We laugh. "I thought it would be nice to sit next to her, maybe talk for a bit, give her a listen, I don't know. So when I sat next to her she began crying." Ash makes a funny face.

"You aren't that bad." Mom replies with a peck on mama's mouth. Smooth girl.

"You are my girlfriend, Al, you have to say that." We all laugh. Those are way to funny, even when they don't know it. 

"So, where were we? Oh, yeah. She was listening some music, looked like she was crying by that. Pure out of mother instinct, I wasn't even one at the time, I think, I hugged her, said some comforting things, and after that I kind of learned her how to surf with my board."

"You forgot the part, when I did know you, come on you are Ashlyn Harris, and said to you how much I adore you etc."

"Warning, don't give her to much compliments, her head is big enough, don't make it bigger, she has to do something in France in a few weeks and I would like to have her play that." Ashlyn's mom jokes.

"Harris humor," mom says. "Hey, watch out, maybe you will be a Harris someday, Alexandra Krieger." Mama says and mom blushes. We laugh even harder.

"Don't even question this, she is going to be a Harris, everyone knows. Even someone who can't see something." I say, laughing. It kind of a chaos by now. It looks like it in the veins when you last name is Harris. This way supposed to be a explaining for how we became Harris's, but yeah. It became more a joking and explaining festival.   
  


After a while, we explained everything, kind of everything. We decide to take a walk with mama's parents, mom and mama, Vancouver and Logan, Jax and me.

"So who is who?" Mama's mother says.

"Like who is mama and mom?"

'Yeah, and gram, gramps, grandpa etc. I mean, you can call me Tammye, if you want."

"Uhm... Ash is mama. Ali is mom. Further I don't know. Jax?"

"Uhm... Gram and gramps for mama's parents, and grandma and grandpa for Ali's?"

"Sure."   
  
"Nice, so I am gram?'

"Yep." I say, popping the 'p' again. 

"Hi gram." After that I hug her. I love hugs.

"You are really Ashlyn's daughter, you love hugs", I see. Gram says. I laugh and reply that's for sure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ali's POV**

We are sitting on the couch, watching some random tv show.  Ashlyn's parents are gone home a few minutes before. We have eaten some pizza, cheat day for us. Don't let Dawn know. Thanks. 

My phone rings.  _Kyle wants to Facetime you._ "Fuck." I say, what do I do? "What's up babe?" Ashlyn has a confused expression on her face. I say to her Kyle wants to Facetime me. We decide to accept to call and break the news to him, if my parents didn't tell him at least. Like they would normally do. 

K: Hi sis. How are you?

AK: I'm good, you?

K: I'm good, just chilling for a bit. Excited for the WWC France?

AH: We are going to crush them. 

I laugh, I didn't know Ash was gonna join to call. 

K: Hi girl hi, hello to you to sis.

AK: Don't forget about me, you little shit. 

K: Aggressive today, wow

AH: Just her period I think.

K: That was too much info, thanks Ash.

AH: Sorry no sorry.

K: Love you too Ash

Jax and Alex are playing with the dogs, Vancouver is barking. 

AH and AK whispering: Shit

K: Do you have a second dog?!

AK: Uhm... 

K: I'm so excited? What breed is it? What's her name? Why didn't you tell me?

He is way too excited for a dog. Sometimes.... 

AH: Uhm..... Yeah. 

AK: And two kids. 

K: WHAT?

We laugh, I giggle nervous. That wasn't how I wanted to break the news, but it kind of slipped. Well, this was funny too. 

AK: Jax, Alex, come here please.

Kyle is, I don't know, kind of flipping I think. He is screaming, nothing weird or rare. I'm not even paying attention to him at the moment. 

K: Am I a uncle of two kids? What the fck? Alexandra? What did you do?

JH: Hi, I'm Jax Harris, your cousin, your sister's kid, you know.

Alex does the same, only with her name.

K: I'm coming to you, NOW. I will be there in half an hour. 

All Harris's: Well, fuck.

AK: See you in half an hour or so.

Before I end the Facetime, I hear Ash screaming that we might have to close all the doors and windows. After that I hear Kyle scream "I'm coming for you, little shits." I laugh and think,  it's gonna be this kind of day and/or night. I don't know if that's bad or good. At least it's funny as hell. I'm laughing way too hard at the moment. Chaos is household Harris. And one Krieger of course. 

Kyle lives a few minutes away. I love him to death. Not that I want to die or something, no, first win my second World Cup, and do some other things. Maybe later, first some important things to do.

After a little bit longer than half an hour, I hear knocking. This time it are Alex and Jax who are shouting "Run for your life, he is coming." I laugh, those are way too goofy and funny. I decide to open the door, since my girlfriend and children are upstairs, in their rooms. 

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Adopted two kids." I answer like it's nothing. Not that I had another option. "Come in. What would you like to drink?"

"A glass of water please. Ash, where the hell are you?" 

"Upstairs, in one of the kids' room, I think."

He runs upstairs, trying to be very, very serious in what he is doing, let's say I hear him laughing in the kitchen. "THE DOOR IS LOCKED!"  I hear my brother shouting. After a little while, he gives his hopes up and walks downstairs, to our living room. 

"Ash, Jax, Alex, FOOD." I shout, I wink to my brother, he giggles, because he knows what is about to happen. Food, in the Harris' household... Isn't going to end well. 

I hear people running on the stairs. "Where is the food?" I hear Ash say. I reply that it is in the living room, where Kyle and I are. They walk in, and Kyle closes the door. "Fuck, we are strapped tho, fuck." I hear Jax say. I reply that that's for sure added with a giggle. "I have some drinks for you, come sit. Kyle, calm down please. This isn't good for you bro." We laugh, he is happy, excited, I don't know. He's weird. And my brother. Almost forgot that part. Not that it is really important. 

"Hey uncle Kyle." My daughter says to him. Vancouver decides to jump on Kyle, maybe isn't the best plan, since she is a labrador and they are kind of big. Well, she sits on his lap. It looks a little bit weird, well. Suits us well.

"Care to explain sis?"   


	18. Chapter 18

**Jax' POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. Today we fly to France, but first to New York. There we will meet the rest of our moms' team. I am kind of nervous, the team only knows that mom and mama have something to tell them. Mom let me read their groupchat yesterday, it kind of exploded after their announcement to make an announcement when we are in New York.

________________________________________________________________________________

_AK: Hey girls, Ash and I wanted to tell you something when we are New York, soo. Yeah, so you know, love you lots._

_Pinoe: Ash, did you knock your girl up?_

_Allie: Are you pregnant???_

_Moe: Did you propose?_

_Allie: Why didn't you ask me for blessing pookie?_

_Ash: Girls, I'm trying to sleep, it's like 5 AM over here in Florida._

_Moe: Why did you text us than?_

_Allie: then, learn your grammar, little shithead_

_Moe: you are the one with the best grammar you mean?_

_Allie: YES, what do u think_

_Moe: You are like the worst with your grammar, every1 knows that._

_Pinoe:True_

_Mal: I second that_

_Tobs: Third_

_Lindsey: fourth_

_Tobs: Horan, you are the one that skipped college_

_Lindsey: Not my problem_

_Mal: Why not?_

_Mal: ?_

_Broon: SHUT THE FUCK UP_

_Carli: THANKS BROON_

_Mal: R U pregnant Kriegs?_

_Mal: Kriegs?_

_Mal?_

_Moe: ?_

_Pinoe?!_

_Broon: I'm going to ask it once, SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_Pinoe: Wow, do u have your period or something, Jesus Christ._

_Tobs (aka Jesus Christ): Somebody called me?_

_Pinoe: Huh.... WTF_

_Lindsey: Dumbass_

_Pinoe: I don't get this joke, sorry_

_Lindsey: Sorry no sorry *_

_Carli: I would like to sleep for a bit, thanks._

_Mal: Just set your notifications off, thanks to you._

_Carli: Mal, shut up. Go to sleep. We fly in two days._

_Mal: So, what's the problem_

_Mal: ?_

_Alex: Mal, stop with your stupid  question marks after your text please._

_Mal: Why_

_Mal: ?_

_Coach: Just stop Mal, go to fcking sleep, THANKS._

_Pinoe: Coach is aggressive today..._

_Coach: Pinoe, shut up_

_Pinoe: Wow...._

_Pinoe: OK_

_Pinoe: Bye_

_Mal: Bye_

_Pinoe: Bye_

_Mal: Bye_

_Carli: Let me sleep, thanks._

_Pinoe: Sleep well_

_Mal: grandma_

_Allie: Carlos_

_Allie: Make them shut up_

_Carli: How?_

_Allie: Do they want to play a World Cup or not?!_

_Sofia: Some aggressive shit going on here_

_Allie: Sure, now shut the fck up_

_Alex: Yep_

_Lindsey: Yeah_

_Jane: Yes pls_

_Moe: Nope  
_

__________________________________________________________________________________

I don't know if I could handle being with this girls in chat. These woman are too freaking much, sometimes. Other, they are just crazy. But funny as hell. They would make my phone blow up at time. With that I mean, like always.

After I walked with Logan and Vancouver, I decide to wake up the rest of the girls in the house, They are all sleeping, but we have to do some packing etc. So I walk in my sister's room, try to wake her up. I don't know how, but it worked. 

Now my moms' room. Better they aren't naked, otherwise they were really quiet this time. Okay, that was too much information. Way too much. Sorry no sorry.

I knock on their door. 

"Mom? Mama?" I wait for a response.

"Wake up please." I'm not crazy and know they aren't gonna wake up. So I walk in their room, eyes closed and do a light on in their room. "You better not be fucking naked mom." I hear giggles, seems to be mama. "She isn't, well I didn't do it. Maybe she stripped. I would we disappointed, really wanted to see that. Well, saw it earlier. Many times." She adds a wink.

"Ash!" Mom shouts. "It's your son there."

"Well, someday we seem his like this, with a girl."

"Little correction, boy." I say. A few seconds later I process what I said. 

"Well, that's a nice way of coming out to your parents. In the freaking morning, when they are half awake. In their bedroom." Mom says. "Nice, I don't have to deal with crazy girlfriends."

"You sure?" I hear from behind me. It's my sis. She laughs.

"Oh fuck, nice. Gay family, always nice." Mama says and laughs.

Mom doesn't seem to get Alex's answer. She is confused as hell. "Wait, Alex is straight."

"Straight as the motherfucking rainbow you mean babe." Mama replies. We all begin laughing. 

This is just a normal and typical morning in the Krieger and Harris household. And there are many more to come. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Ali's POV**

After a kind of gay, hectic and fun morning in the house, we are off to the Airport of Orlando. The dogs are dropped off by Kyle, he said his dog, Luna, would like to have a few new buddies, so they are at Kyle's.

Ash is driving, as normal. I'm in the passenger seat and the kids are in the backseat. It's nice that we only had to pack our 'normal' clothes, since Ash's and my soccer stuff is already sent to France, so they aren't late. The kids have their jerseys, formal clothing and all the other things they would need in their bags. So we haven't got that much of stuff with us. That's rare. For me at least. 

Before we went to drop the dogs off, we made a family chat. In the beginning it was the "3 Harrises and 1 Krieger", after that "5 Harris, 1 Krieger" because Jax said we missed the dogs. Alex relied that they didn't have a phone, so they aren't in the group. After that the groups name is called  "THE UNITED GAYS OF SOCCER", which Ash thought was pretty funny. So yeah, that's our family chat. Nice. (And serious as hell.)     

After we flew to New York, we were all a little nervous, since the team is kind of our second (or third, how you want to call it) family. We made app a little plan, the kids hide, we don't know where, but they hide and they just ask at the team if they have seen their mothers. What we would normally do, is ask what their name is, so they say mine and Ash's name. Soo, we will see. 

The girls are standing in a circle. Some people are sitting on the ground, just chilling. We are the last to arrive, goes to plan. We have half an hour before we have to be in the plane, so yeah. Seems legit. 

"Hey girls." I say to the group. 

"Hey Ali. Hey Pookie!" Allie hugs as both.

Everyone is looking at us. "Well, HI!"

"Hello, to you too." I hear a few girls say not very enthousiastic. 

"Nice, excited I see. Let's win a World Cup." Replies my girlfriend sarcastic. It seems to break the ice a little bit.

"Sooo, love birds, what's the news." Asks Pinoe.

"Ok, well, curious I see."

"We have half an hour, sooo..." Replies Jane.

"Yeah, time enough." Ash decide to tease them a little bit (and give our kids a little more time to come to us.) 

"Uhm... Excuse me. We kind of lost our mothers, did you see them maybe?" Jax asks, a little nervous, I see. Alex is standing behind them.

Carli, forever helpful. "Sure. Uhm.. Let's start with your name." 

They reply with only their first names, smart kids we have. Otherwise they would know in a second, the more fun if Ash, I and our kids now have. 

They act good, they almost seem lost in a airport with a lot of people. 

"What are your parents look like?"

"Our mom is a brunette, with a killer smile, and a German tattoo on her arm. Our mama has a lot of tattoos and is a kind of tomboy with short hair." My daughter replies. Nobody seems to notice that they describe me and Ash. And that they are wearing USWNT shirts, but didn't freak out by the act that the whole team is standing here. Not very observing I see. 

"What are their names, if I may ask?" Asks Broon.

"Well, Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger. Have you seem them? They play for the USWNT. They fly to France in a little less then half an hour."

I hear a few times 'WTF', 'Are you kidding me?', 'Huh?' or 'What did I miss'. Ash, I and our kids are laughing our asses off. Jill is smirking, because she knew, I wink to her. Try to be nice to her, you know.  

"Well Jax and Alex, come here. Time to introduce you to your aunts." I say to them after a while of laughing and confusing for our teammates. "Mom, we did video it for Insta or jst for your own." I see that Alex's phone is in her pocket. "For the announcement online, sometime, brilliant, thanks Alex." "Oh gosh." I hear Pinoe say. Time to introduce the girls. 

"Let's start from left to your right." I say. "Let them introduce themselves, maybe Al."

"Okay, nice. Name, nickname, position and club please."

"Maybe add something like a fun fact, or something if you want." Adds Jill, our coach. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Jax' POV**

Although we know kind of the whole team, we decide to do a round of introduce each other for a bit to kill the time.

"Hey, I'm Tobin Heath, I play midfielder or forward, as long as I can nutmeg people, it's okay. Uhm... You can call me Tobs or so. As long as it isn't Toby." I hear people laugh. "I play for the Portland Thorns, and fun fact." I hear again laughing because she is thinking, long, of a fun fact. "I walk around with bare feet, no shoes, when it's possible." I hear Pinoe say that's always. Laughing again.

"Hi, my name is Allie Long, I'm a midfielder too. Harry, aka Tobs, is my best friend and we play together for the Portland Thorns. Just call me Allie or something." "I love Harry", says Tobs randomly. I hear some laughing, again.

"Bonjour, I'm Ashlyn Harris. I play for the Orlando Pride, I'm a goalie and yeh... I'm a mother of two." "Didn't know that." I hear my sister say. "You can call me mama, only for my kids, or Ash for my team and friends." I  reply.

"I'm Ali Krieger, play for the Orlando Pride, have two kids, love them to death and I'm part of the Brick Wall." Alex and I reply that we love them too. There follow some 'ahhh', 'adorable' or 'way too cute'. 

"Hi, I'm Mallory Pugh. Please call me Mal, my name is way too long, I hate it. I'm a forward, play for Manchester City in England and uhm..... No fun facts, I'm not that fun." Some laughing again.

"Ola, I'm Megan Rapinoe, everyone calls me Pinoe, fine by me. I'm a forward, nice, and I play for Seattle Reign. Fact, I'm gay as hell and I'm engaged to Sue Bird."  Says the blond girl in a enthusiastic tone. "Didn't know hell was gay." I reply, there is some laughing, I take a guess and think I was funny. Hope I was right then. 

"I'm Carli Lloyd, I'm a midfielder, I'm co-captain with Broon, I play for Sky Blue, best team." Some girls shout that that's definitely not true. I decide to not choose sides, maybe the best to do when it's your first day with the team, and many more to come. 

_(Full roster is in the next chapter.)_

The introducing is fun and after that we can go to our plane. It's a long flight, hopefully I can sleep on the plane. 

I'm next to Kling on my right side, oh oh, maybe I'm not getting that much sleep. She is kind of hyperactive, but very funny. She was cracking jokes the whole time when we were n the airport waiting. The plane is with only the USWNT, nice. No other people to annoy, bad for me. But they are fun, guess I will survive.

I think I fell asleep, otherwise Kling wouldn't be waking me up. "Jax, wake up, we are landing in a few minutes." She says. "Thanks for waking me up, Kling." "No problem."

Half the team is asleep, the other half is cracking jokes, listening music or reading a book. Alyssa, who is next to me on my left side, is reading a book. 

"Which book are you reading?"  I ask her.

"Uhm... I'm reading a new book Carli gave me. It's a new book she wrote, because the other one was good sold, she decided to write another one." 

"Oh, nice. Is it good?"

"Yeah, definitely a good one. You can borrow it after I read it, only if you want." She says.

"That would be nice, thanks. Sure." I reply, happy that I have something to do before I go to sleep, after she read it. 

Shortly after our little conversation, we can go out of the plane, pick our stuff and enjoy the day we have left here in France, not much. It's like 5 PM. 

"Someone hungry?" Here I Pinoe ask or scream, what you wanna call it. "Oui, oui, oui." Replies Tobs, that's enough to make me laugh. These girls are crazy. I love them already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video I referred to is the USWNT French lessons with Tobin Heath and Megan Rapinoe. People say way to much 'oui' in my French class, I'm Dutch btw, almost every time I begin laughing, way too hard, because I think about Tobs and Pinoe in this video. Sorry not sorry...


	21. Chapter 21; aka the roster I use for the story

Goalkeepers

18 Jane Campbell (Dash)  

24 Ashlyn Harris (Pride)

28 Alyssa Naeher (Red Stars)

 

Defenders

4 Becky Sauerbrunn (Manchester City) (Co-Captain)  

8 Julie Ertz (LA)  

11 Ali Krieger (Pride)

19 Tierna Davidson (LA)  

20 Emily Sonnett (LA)  

22 Meghan Klingenberg (Dash)

 

Midfielders

6 Allie Long (Thorns)

9 Lindsey Horan (PSG)  

10 Carli Lloyd (Sky Blue) (Co-Captain) 

14 Morgan Brian (Lyon)

16 Rose Lavelle (Spirit)

21 Andi Sullivan (Spirit)

 

Forwards

2 Sydney Leroux-Dwyer (Pride)

3 Sofia Huerta (Red Stars)

5 Kelley O'Hara (Royals)  

12 Mallory Pugh (Manchester City)

13 Alex Morgan (LA)

15 Megan Rapinoe (Reign)

17 Tobin Heath (Thorns)  

23 Christen Press (Thorns)  _(yep, preath is real people:))_


	22. Chapter 22

**Alex' POV**

I am sitting in the hotel room. I'm rooming with Jax. He is out with some of the players. I thought it were Tobs, CP, Lindsey, Allie and JJ or some people like that. Seems like a fun group of people to hang out with. Although the whole team is fun. Crazy but fun. 

I'm listening some music, Kensington, nothing surprising there. While I'm listening to my favorite band, I'm thinking about my life. How my life was so different a few months ago. When I lived in a foster home, waiting to be adopted. Struggling with who I was, who I wanted to be. Struggling with being alive. Then that day came, sitting at the beach, with Ash. It seemed to fix problems, talking to her. My biggest inspiration. My idol. My mom. Now I'm okay with being alive. With being gay. With being myself. Not having to hide a part of yourself. 

I knew my brother was gay a while ago. I figured it out about a year ago. He was struggling with himself, I talked to him. He started asking me questions, I wasn't and am not dumb, I knew where he was talking about. At that time we were both struggling, losing our birth mom wasn't simple. She was our rock. When we needed her, she was there for you. If she was at work, she didn't care about when you needed her, it was her job to keep us alive and happy. That's a thing that I have always appreciated about her, always being there for me and Jax. And now she isn't there. But I have mom. I have mama. I have Jax. I have a whole freaking team of awesomeness and genuine people. I'm okay. I am still alive. And I'm going to make it amazing with all I have.

Because I was so deep in my thoughts, it lasted a few seconds before I heard someone knocking on the door. I open it and I see Kelley, nice. "Hey, how are you Kels? Come in." We sit on my bed.

"Hi Al, I'm good."

"Slept well your first day in France?" I ask her.

"I slept good. Are you coming to training with the team in the afternoon? Nothing serious, I think."

"I think so, I have to ask one of my moms." 

"I will sent a text in the group chat, they are out with a group of the girls. Shall I set you and your brother in the group chat, maybe it comes handy one time."

"Seems like a good plan. Here is my number and Jax." I say to answer her question. And a few minutes later we are in the official USWNT chat, nice, now they can wake me up in the morning without a good reason. Nice. Really nice. 

__________________________________________________________

_KO added Alex Harris  
_

_KO added Jax Harris_

_KO: Hi. Can Jax and Alex come to training this afternoon?_

_Baby Horse: Huh?_

_KO: Not you, the kids Harris I mean._

_Baby Horse: Ohhh.... Forgot that part._

_Coach: Sure, Alex, Jax, you have soccer gear with you?_

_Alex: I have and Jax has 2. Mom, mama, can we?_

It lasted a few minutes before one of them answered my question.

_Ash: Sure._

_KO: Thanks!_

____________________________________________________________

"Seems like we have two more players in our training session." Says a unknown voice, really scary. We scream for our life.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me Pinoe." Says Kelley. "And me. Thanks Meg." I add.

"What are you doing here girls?" Pinoe asks.

"Just talking for a bit." I answer her question.

"Does one or two of you want to explore Rennes with me? I don't speak French well enough to go alone..." She is looking at us like a kind of begging dog. 

"I speak fluent French, my mom learned me to speak French. So, yeah. Nice. Let's go."  I say. "And I know that you don't have to speak French when you are in French. You know it too, Pinoe."

"How?"

"Little reminder, I love the USWNT since I was like a little kid. Ask my brother, or not. What you want. Do you know that little clip you did with Tobin? Something like French lessons with the USWNT? Oui, oui, oui, oui?" She is looking at me like I'm a dog or something. Suddenly she seems to remember it. 

"Oh, but that's like 6 or 7 years ago." Replies she.

"You mean this video thing Alex?" Asks KO me. 

'Two National Team players are currently playing club soccer overseas in France. Tobin Heath at PSG and Megan Rapinoe at Olympique Lyonnais. We talked to the two US midfielder about learning a new culture and language, welcome to French class with Tobin Heath and Megan Rapinoe.' Before the video can play any further, Megan takes away KO's phone and runs away. Kelley is standing in the room like a lost puppy. 

"Yup, let's go find Megan and let's explore the city for a little bit." 

**The United Gays of Soccer**

_Me: Hi mom, mama, Jax. I'm with KO and Pinoe exploring the city. I have my phoen with me if you need me. Love you X._

_Mom: Have fun, control those girls a little bit, they are how do you say it_

_Mama: idiotic_

_Mom: ASH!_

_Mom: If they ask you who you are, just answer that you are a niece or something._

_Me: Oui mama._

_Mama: (imagine laughing smiley)_

Here we go, if that's a good plan. Nope, but I don't care. Nice. 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Ash's POV**

After we came back from some exploring (and eating food), we did get our soccer gear and head to the training pitch. We came all in a big bus, because we didn't have little vans or something to ride in. They come tomorrow, as far as I know. 

I have to be a little earlier on the pitch, because I'm a goalkeeper. The rest of the group can chill for a little bit. Jax and Alex come with me. Watching, maybe they can play later with us, it's all chill now. We have a week before our first match against The Netherlands, European Champions. 

We are in a poul with The Netherlands, duh, China and Chile. At first sight I wouldn't day it's a killer groups, as in 2015, but we have to be alert. Even if we play a few lower rated teams. 

Our first match is in a week, it's now June 1st, our first match is on June 8th. After that we have a recovery day and a travel day, after that w few days to prepare for our next match. The second match is against Chile, on June 13rd in Paris. After that a recovery and a travel day, and one day to prepare. Next day the match. On the 17th of June we have our third and last match in La Harve against China.   After that we don't know what is going to happen, but we can only hope for the best; Winning. 

I'm on the training field at the moment. I see that the girls are coming. "Keepers, can you please come here please." "Sure", we shout back to Jill. 

"Okay girls, today we are going to do a bit of fun training with connection and passing. So, we begin with a juggling competition and after that some games to do better passing. First, warming up. Run three times around the field, please." I hear some groaning, from me too. I hate running, I'm a goalkeeper for nothing. 

"Jax, Alex, you can run with them if you want." 

"Yes coach." They say at the same time. 

"You can call me Jill if you want, I feel old." There is some laughing. 

"You are old." I hear Kelley say, maybe not the best move Kells. Smooth. 

"Nice, Kelley O'Hara, you can run 4 times around the field, after that 30 push-ups." More laughing. It's gonna be a good training. Nice. 

After we run our laps, and Squirrel did her push-ups, we started a juggle competition. Everyone who knows me, knows I'm not very good at that, well I'm fucked.  _(Included a pun ;) )_

"Jill, can we participate or not, what you want?" I hear my kids ask to my coach. 

"If you want, you can join." 

"Thank you." 

They are lucky that a closed training session. Now they can join, otherwise they couldn't because of all the people and the media. Ali and I agreed of holding our motherhood kind of hidden until after the World Cup. The team needs the attention , not me and my partner, only because we have two kids. 

Back to training. 

"Let's start with the number on your back. The lowest begins and the highest ends. By doing it this way we don't have disagreements or something. Everybody agrees with me?" Says Dawn, our fitness coach. The girls agree. Nice. Let's begin. 

"Jax, Alex, with number are you normally on the field." Asks Carli. 

"10", answers my son. My daughter answers she has #24. A few girls ask why they have those numbers. Jax answers that we wears #10 because we has always adored Carli, eventhough he is a goalkeeper. He gets a hug from the woman herself. Cute. "I am wearing the number 24, because our mom died on June 24 2018. And because Ash wears 24 and she is my favorite player and person, sorry mom." She has a sad laugh, and we do a group hug to make her happy again. 

"Okay, let's start our competition."

_*Dramatic , film music*_


End file.
